


The Same language

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 或許一開始沒有那麼安靜，他們仍是用語言交談，只是不知道什麼時候他們都已經沉默。





	The Same language

**Author's Note:**

> *2009舊稿修校。

  
凌晨兩點，義大利南部的那不勒斯，雲雀恭彌踏著無聲的步伐回到因出任務而租下的小旅館。  
一靠近門口便有種異樣的感覺，他微微皺起眉，打開房門後果然看見一個現在不應該出現在這裡的人。  
「晚安啊恭彌！好久不見。」 迪諾加百羅涅坐在房中唯一的椅子上，掛著招牌笑容揚起手看著他，本該燦爛的金髮在昏黃的燈光下顯得有些沉鬱，令他看上去似乎與平常有些不同。  
走進屋內，順手將房門關上，自己的領域沒有必要迴避，雲雀恭彌直接走過迪諾加百羅涅的旁邊，逕自來到床旁。  
「哇噢！前幾天結婚的加百羅涅首領不在豪宅裡陪新娘，跑到這偏遠的小旅館做什麼？」他解開領帶，讓禁錮許久的脖頸稍為放鬆一下，慵懶地朝仍坐在那的金髮男人瞥了一眼，語氣冰冷無情卻又帶了點狡詰的笑意。  
迪諾加百羅涅看著他動作，絲毫沒有迴避的意思，「恭彌明明知道的呢？怎麼還問我？」  
「知道什麼？」嘴角勾起一抹弧度，他微側過身，鳳眼微瞇。  
「很多事啊！」金髮男人一臉人畜無害的笑著，「比如說……我愛你？」  
「虛偽。」雲雀恭彌不屑的哼了一聲，將頭轉了回去。  
「怎麼會呢？我可是真心的呢！」失笑，迪諾加百羅涅走到雲雀恭彌身邊，形狀美好的唇在耳際吐出低喃。  
「還是說恭彌吃醋了？」  
迪諾在說完話的下一秒退開，長鞭出手，橘色的焰火照亮室內，剛好擋下包覆著美麗紫焰的拐子。  
雲雀臉上帶著噬血的微笑，危險而艷麗，他嘆了一口氣，隨即將維修賠償這種小事扔在腦後－－任務目標明顯，為了避免損壞範圍擴大，還是先處理了再說吧。  
最終他成功控制了災害範圍，室內全毀，木門之外還算安好。迪諾用鞭子纏住雙拐，在對峙中他首先破壞平衡，鞭拐牽連，兩人一起跌在地上，銀色閃光自頭頂飛過，嵌入貼著污損壁紙的牆。  
啊，他還以為這次可以和平一點的。  
掙脫鞭子的束縛，雲雀恭彌站起身，迎面而來的幾發子彈都被拐子輕鬆擋下，他迅速移動到窗邊，一腳踏上窗台並回頭瞪了他一眼，然後如鳥般輕盈的的離去。  
有些狼狽的站起身，迪諾加百羅涅苦笑的拍拍身上的灰塵，將鞭子撿起。  
  
_等解決完這些草食動物群聚，就要咬殺你！_

狠辣的眼神，離去前的警告，無須言語便能懂。  
迪諾加百羅涅輕鬆的看著門外的人，嘴角勾起。  
「晚上好，里佐先生。」珀金的瞳染上火焰的芒，「很遺憾令千金的事，她似乎不太喜歡我，這我也沒有辦法……」  
「不過，您很快就可以與令千金相聚了。」

×

幾天後迪諾總算把這次事件處理完畢。  
總歸來說就是一個假婚禮上的沒有成功的暗殺計畫，他的手臂被子彈擦過，而新娘，也就是開槍的那個人－－里佐家族的千金則當場死亡。  
里佐家族的解釋是小姐已經有心上人而心有不甘，但這只是表面上的假象。  
前幾日的襲擊就最好的解釋，而當晚就有消息傳來，里佐家族的總部被血洗，無人生還。迪諾不用看報告書也他也知道是誰做的，這種一個人就把對方家族全滅的事大概只有他馴養的飛鳥做得出來。  
噢，或許不能說是馴養？  
他撫了一下唇上的傷疤，在笑容牽動之下有些疼痛，還甚出了點血。  
剛才他們是有點過度了，許久沒見的情況下兩人都有些瘋狂，互相需索，人類最原始的本能。  
什麼話都沒有說，就是循著本能去走。  
人類以言語溝通，日文英文義大利文，但迪諾加百羅涅和雲雀恭彌不需要言語的溝通也能了解對方，或者說，他們有著共同的語言，以眼神肢體，只要一個眼神或一個動作就能知道企圖目標，言語只是娛樂。  
或許一開始沒有那麼安靜，他們仍是用語言交談，只是不知道什麼時候他們都已經沉默，但卻更了解彼此。  
比如他並沒有通知雲雀恭彌任何關於婚禮的一切，但他相信他懂。  
望著戀人離去的窗，碎了一地的玻璃在月光下顯得晶瑩，枕邊帶著淡淡的櫻花香，令人迷醉。  
他起身朝浴室走去，口中哼著不知名的小曲。  
窗外，月色皎潔。⬛


End file.
